1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which allows a sheet to stop on a conveying path before the sheet on which an image has been recorded is discharged.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus which performs an image recording to a sheet conveyed through a conveying path and discharges the image-recorded sheet onto a discharge tray. As an example of the above-mentioned image recording apparatus, (there is known an image recording apparatus which), in a case where a length of a discharged medium (a sheet) is greater than a length of a table (a discharge tray), stops the medium while a pair of rollers nip the medium. This image recording apparatus can prevent the discharged medium from falling from the table.